mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tremorfan94
Avatar and locked pages Hello Tremorfan Well to change your avatar you have to go to "My Preferences" on the top of the page on the right side, scroll down to the avatar and pick a file. Well I hope you understand. If you want to edit a page that is locked and only admins have acess you have to ask an admin such as myself, Smoke, Cavalier or Azeruth to unlock it, otherwise you can't edit it. If you need anything else let me know. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 22:27, May 12, 2011 (UTC) You press the edit button or you answer on the other user talk page. I'm answering for Smoke. since he seems to be way at the moment. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 22:43, May 12, 2011 (UTC) By the way you can find some nice avatars in here: http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Avatar Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 22:44, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the advice, my good sir! P.S. For some strange reason, I didn't see the edit button when I got this so I thought talk pages were different from the usuall pages or else I wouldn't of left that question. Still, Thank you! Tremorfan94 22:51, May 12, 2011 (UTC)! The edit button sometimes doesn't appear, it's a problem that happens a lot to me actually =/. You're welcome, there's no need to thank me, I'm here to help. I hope you can find a nice avatar. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 22:57, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Tremor Dispute Please stop trying to edit Tremor's page saying he can shoot fireballs, I had put it within his trivia already and you're unnecessarily adding it again. Kapodaco! 16:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) What's the promblem? I thought Tremor COULD shoot fireballs T_T Tremorfan94 16:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Read his page, I put it in there. Kapodaco! 16:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! You didn't have to though. After your message I just was going to leave it be. Tremorfan94 16:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Fist of Flame I'm tired of changing this back. The moves list in the Mortal Kombat (2011) game for Liu Kang has no "The" in it. It's just "Fist of Flame." I've said this in the edit summary SEVERAL times. STOP ADDING IT. --Azeruth 22:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC) U Mad, bro? :P No, but in all seriousness, Fist of Flame just sounds wrong without the The in it. I'll stop, that's fine with me, but next time, try to approach w/ a MATURE manner intense of acting like ticked off sonicfag. And I didn't mean to piss you off, either. Tremorfan94 22:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't care if it doesn't sound right, I've told you this several times and you don't listen. I started off nice in the Edit Summaries with just saying there is no "The" and you STILL added it back several times despite the fact that every time I told you NOT to. It's the official name. --Azeruth 22:54, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I now understand there is no The, AND I said I'd stop,but that is no reason to act like an asshole. Oh, and by the way, you never told me to stop. If that were the case, I'd would've stop. Tremorfan94 22:59, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Just because I didn't write it on your talk page doesn't mean I didn't tell you. I wrote in the edit summary. Clearly if it was removed and you had to readd it, someone took it out, and the fact that you readded it a second time should tell you something. That's why I'm mad, you didn't listen. I wrote it several times and you ignored it. --Azeruth 23:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC) : :Well, exussssseee me, Princess for not knowing to read the summaries cause I usually DO NOT use them. How am I suppose to know if I don't read them? I didn't even know about this until now. Again, if this were the case, I would've understood, stop doing that, and avoided this arguement. I'm sorry. There, you happy now? Tremorfan94 23:07, May 14, 2011 (UTC) As long as you don't add it again, it'll be fine. --Azeruth 23:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) So, are we at a argeement? Are you not so mad at me anymore? Because I'll stop. Tremorfan94 23:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :We're fine now. --Azeruth 23:15, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :YAY!!!! :) Tremorfan94 23:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Tremor Picture When you go to add a picture, you can type in a little search bar below the upload part, if you type in Tremor you'll find this one. --Azeruth 23:28, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Tremorfan94 23:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC) If you want to get rid of the "added by" at the bottom just take out the thumb part and add a ###px, like 250px, so: --Azeruth 23:31, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Havik I don't think he's undead, he's labeled as a Chaosrealmer in his species. --Azeruth 04:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Interesting. But are you sure? Tremorfan94 04:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think he was officially labeled undead or not. As far as I'm concerned he's his own species of weird. In his Bio Kard they say he's decaying, but they don't necessarily say he's undead. --Azeruth 05:13, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :So he's kinda like both? Should I take out the undead catogeory or keep it in there? Tremorfan94 05:15, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I'd say take it out for now, leave him as a Chaosrealmer. --Azeruth 05:16, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Kryptie I wouldn't classify him as an evil character. If I were to pick one of the 3, I'd lean more towards neutral. He's not really a character at all. He pays you, which is a nice thing, but he also scares you, which isn't. To me he doesn't really have an allegiance to anyone. I mean, Meat is considered neutral as well. Neither of them are really bad or good, they were created by an evil person, yes, but they don't really do anything evil. --Azeruth 18:46, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, you do have a point there. I just supposed he was evil because he was created by Shang Tsung. But when I come to think of it, maybe not. So, should I replace it w/ neutrual character? Tremorfan94 18:53, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :I wouldn't be oppose to him being considered neutral, go ahead. --Azeruth 18:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Categories Please stop adding unnecessary categories. I warned someone else for doing it since they said it was purely for achievements. --Azeruth 00:21, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I was doing just for that reason. I'll stop. Again, sorry about that. Tremorfan94 00:25, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Fatality Theater Hello Tremorfan The fatality theater has been around for a long time, I was the one who created it for the wiki, but I couldn't finish it. Yesterday I decided it needed a new look so I changed it completely and with the amazing work Azeruth has done it is almost finished. Still need to add the Stage Fatalities and Kratos but I haven't found a good image for them. The vandals that came around were just the same anoying low-lifes we are quite used to have here so they are nothing we can't handle. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 09:07, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the updates. :) Tremorfan94 21:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 21:56, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Stop I saw the space you added to the Walkthrough, the Cheats and Codes category does not go with that other article, and I purposely got rid of the Stubs category since we already have one. --Azeruth 01:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry about that space. I was agruing with my brother and I accidently pressed the space bar, plus I totally forgot what I was going toadd. The others were my fault. Didn't think they were wrong but if you so, I'll stop. Shesh, this is like the third time you've got on to me. Tremorfan94 01:41, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Kreate-a-Kombatant Are you going to make a kharacter? I would hope so, and''' I'd like to see what you can come up with'. Kapodaco! 21:07, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I might. Why do you ask? Tremorfan94 21:31, May 28, 2011 (UTC) See above, bolded section. Kapodaco! 16:51, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Hello Tremorfan Try changing the avatar again, that happened to me once but I don't know why it happens. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk 21:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, I did. Five times. Still, same avatar. Any other suggestions? Tremorfan94 01:50, June 1, 2011 (UTC) 01:48, June 1, 2011 (UTC) this is why it happens: http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Notanmkfan#RE:_Image_Overwrite 12:55, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Foward tremor, it annoys. is ne of your keys wrong? if not, give a reason why you write it like that. 20:11, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I didn't notice I forgot the 'r'. Tremorfan94 05:39, June 7, 2011 (UTC) like in three full guides (and I mean FULL) 12:26, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Sheesh. Mercy Tremor, you remember the combination for the mercy? i thought it was necessary to put it in the finisher guide, since it is necessary for animalities. 14:07, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Tremor If you can translate tweews, here is your possible hope: http://twitter.com/#!/noobde What does <> mean??? Tremorfan94 20:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I just was made an admin! I "Think" is more or less. 20:49, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Talk For more annoying some b*tch user can be, do not take out bits of my talk page. 12:45, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I just didn't want him to bother you, I'll bud out next time. Tremorfan94 21:33, June 29, 2011 (UTC) '''﻿ ﻿''' *sigh* Like i said bro, I am sorry, damn. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! But why would you think that be allowed? Out all things ....Tremorfan94 19:25, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Don't bother. I banned the immature prick. --ByakuyaTALK 19:26, July 1, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU VERY, VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tremorfan94 19:31, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Took me a whole lot of time to actually get the perfect one... First it was Scorpion, A Skull, Sektor but then I was like f*ck it... I'm getting Ghost Rider. Emperor Scorpion 05:13, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! BTW, thank you for answering my question :) Tremorfan94 05:17, July 4, 2011 (UTC) No prob. Emperor Scorpion 05:33, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Scatterbrained & Split Ends It´s done =D 13:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, a little after I ask you! XD Tremorfan94 13:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Fanart I found Hey TremorFan I found this fan art that you'll LOVE. Can you guess who this is? XV DEaD ShOT xV 09:03, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Cyber Tremor, Damn Right! Thanks! I appearate this! :) Tremorfan94 19:18, July 13, 2011 (UTC) YO MAN!!! I was wondering if you can help me because when i enter messages in the chat room nobody can read it RESPOND!!!!!! It already worked Emperor Scorpion 02:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC) hey um... Hi tremor hows it going btw ive stopped with the immature jokes sorry i pissed you off Emoink15 03:27, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Help Maybe you can help me edit and by the way what's up with all the drama on this wiki? Kh2cool 23:02, July 23, 2011 (UTC) What drama are you talking about?'' Tremorfan94 23:09, July 23, 2011 (UTC)'' Congratulations you have been nominated for person of the month for july 2011 voting is open to veiw voting go to my blog Emoink15 07:44, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Ummmm....... okay? Thanks, I guess. Tremorfan94 19:08, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey, I've got a problem with the chat. Everytime I open it to talk with other users, the chat window has nothing. When I send a message, it can't be seen on the screen, I don't see you or other users and I can't see what you guys wrote.. I can see nothing; just the window. Have you got any idea what is it that's going on?? Thanks, InoSakuraConflict 20:04, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Vandal might as well skip the warnings and ban him. he knows exactly what he's doing and is doing it for fun, so warning him is just a waist of time-- 23:59, July 25, 2011 (UTC) 1) Leave a message in a different section. 2) Why did you sign your post twice? 3) I've already reported him to Byakuya. That was a lie I said back there. Tremorfan94 00:03, July 26, 2011 (UTC) 1) my bad, I just hit 'leave a message' 2) how thee hell did i do that? i only remember hitting the button once 3) ahaaa gotcha, very nice-- 00:06, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm glad he's gone. I see your computer must not be that great. A glitch maybe? People like him make me sick. Well anyways, thanks for your cool-headedness. Tremorfan94 00:12, July 26, 2011 (UTC) No problem, I rather enjoy reminding those that think they're something special that they're nowhere even close-- 00:31, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Chat Express Byakuya claims it's the chatroom itself, not your computer. Kapodaco! 06:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Ah, donkey shit. Tremorfan94 06:55, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey!! It's me, Ino! :) I wanted to ask you something..about the chat. Everytime I go in, it's all blank! I can't see anything!! I left a message on Byakuka's talk, if you wanna see exactly what I see... well, what I don't see actually.. Thanks TremorFan! InoSakuraConflict 00:21, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat Room Hey I guess it is 21:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) It's uploaded buddy :) Emperor Scorpion 01:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, mate! Tremorfan94 01:33, August 4, 2011 (UTC) that metal wiki i need your help with a wiki called that metal wiki it is about any kinda metal with heaps of pages about bands albums and well everything but yeah i need your help your a bigger metal head than me Emoink15 08:17, August 4, 2011 (UTC) WTF happened while I was gone? You can explain to me next time you're in the chat. --ByakuyaTALK 08:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry remember me? how did you make tremor look like sektor?Im an AK-47 22:55, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Achievement Hunting He is not Achievement Hunting. I made sure of that. 03:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm not interested in achievements. I explained it in the chat and to GunBlazer. Sorry if I spooked you with that xD. I only edited punctuation mistakes and added some images. Massive editing wont happen again. :) Chat Hey! I still have te problem with the chat. It doesn't work! I was chatting with you this afternoon because I was at my aunt's PC. I can't in mine! Words wont appear in the window! Nothing does! Please help me! Hey! I'm really sorry I pissed you off today. I'll try and make up, start all over. :) InoSakuraConflict 02:40, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Chat Did you get diconnected? It crashed for me. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| ''' Remember The Golden Rule]] 22:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) aww krap! not again! (metallicakid) The chat room glitch happened again. Is there any way i can avoid it? There like was a 7 second lag after i pressed enter and the thing just disconnected and krashed on me. Again, can you tell me how i can avoid it? Do you know why? Did it disconnect you or not? I know it disconnected Byakuya, but what about you bro? plz rply! Metallicakid,out! You kan't prevented it. It happened to me, too. It's a glitch. And for the love of god, sign your posts, dude. Tremorfan94 22:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I would, if i knew how. metallicakid. It's open again. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| ' Remember The Golden Rule']] 22:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) How? How am i an asshole? You said you hope Bya dies.... that makes you an asshole.... and stop being a d*ck Emperor Scorpion 04:24, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Someone tell me. What the hell did i say? I didn't put anything on byas page infact i'll check it out now. Dude you and ermac are right but it won't let me delete and and i'm confused as hell now. tremor why im i kick out wat did i do WASABI INSTANT LUNCH 531 05:31, August 8, 2011 (UTC) mortal kombat freak531 i'm so sry that my cuzin is a ass, now you see wat i have to deal did p.s wat did he sayWASABI INSTANT LUNCH 531 06:47, August 8, 2011 (UTC) mortal kombat freak531 thank you tremorfan-fightking THIS INTERNET SUX!!!!!!!!!!! Hello there hello, I like the pictures you have on your page. Tremor's a pretty cool character. Tremor for MK10 hey tremor i know ur a fan of tremor hence your name but do you think he will ever reapear ? just wondering Food I like pizza. =D Ermacpunk15 8-10-11 1:24 (UTC) can I make a page? Hi Tremor, kuting right to the chase, kan i make a page based on Klown? (from shang tsung's "Bang bang" fatality) I think he desurves it, I mean klassik sub has his own page.......... No. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| ' Remember The Golden Rule']] 04:42, August 11, 2011 (UTC) opaligies, but............ 1. I'm a fan of the series and a lot of other games and anime, name fusing is just a habbit, you pick it up after being around stuff like couples, and their supporter supporters, and fans of the games and serieses in general, try it for your self, it's actually quite fun (just a recomendation, not trying to be rude, if I come off as sutch I'm sorry). 2. I dont really understand this site's consept of "spaming".- Nueoticly yours-fightking-2:07 PM 08-11-2011 I agree with you sir. No offense towards you or Bya, TF, but when I was kickbaned I did not recall much actual spamming throughout the chats. So I post stuff. Isn't that what the chat is for, to talk? Otherwise we should name it "Serious Discussion Area". Again, not to be offensive to yuo, Bya, Ermac, or anyone else, but I feel That I have my right to Freedom of Speeech, it's the first amendment. Lwoslayer10 19:27, August 12, 2011 (UTC) You know just as well as I do that we are human. I will take my week of ban, but that does not mean I'm not gonna be pissed about it. I do understand that nobody wants trouble around here, and I'm not gonna cause any. I am who I am, not what people want me to be. Nobody silenced me according to you, but in that case, shouldn't I be able to chat. Talk pages and user blogs is where the serious stuff should be done, like this. I have my voice, I guess, and you have yours. You're probobally in the chaat now talking about me being stubborn as a mule and how i spam,spam,spam, and that's you using your Freedom of Speech. Lwoslayer10 19:52, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright, before I go any further, do remark that I am NOT trying to persuade you or Bya of anything. I am sorry for overreacting to being banned. I am not sure why I spam, probobally because I speak my mind way too much or because I was placed with my dad in Dayton by child services. I will return after my ban is up. I actually was going to ask your opinion on my ban. Now once again, I'm sorry and I am NOT trying to persuade anyone. Lwoslayer10 20:11, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Comics Hey Tremor...i was wondering if i could put the actual Mortal Kombat: Raiden & Kano comics in the MK wikia instead of the blog....i was gonna do it but i thought that would get deleted or something so i just took it off.....im posting all of the comics on my blog but if you want the comics on the comic page just ask me....[[User:Shao Kahn Jr.|'Reiko ']][[User talk:Shao Kahn Jr.|'General and Illegitimate Child ']] 05:40, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Whats Up? Just saw your message which was posted on tuesday..lol Sorry for the late reply I told you I wasnt going to be on for abit although it was longer than I expected I'll explain in chat if you want to know. So for the record I'm back and will be on regularly as I was before.*Deuces* DAZ1171 15:50, August 13, 2011 (UTC) The problem is done, no need to worry about it now. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| ' Remember The Golden Rule']] 20:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat It's OK, thanks for unblocking me :) --Callofduty4 21:12, August 15, 2011 (UTC) what? what are you talking about why dont you rejoin chat well tremor that was immature you think you can run and tell on me for not likeing rr you banned me for having an opinion you were going to run and tell bya that i hate rocket racoon so i said that was crybabyish it was hey lets jsut go on marvel wiki and chat this back and fourth messaging is taking to long come on go to marvel wiki this messaging is getting old join the chat on msrvel wiki and we can disscus this no one on marvel wiki is on the chat ever so its empty join there we can talk why cause you cant ban me there okay then unban me and pm me so we can Metallicakid. Look man, my keyboard and mouse are really acting up, (needs batteries), i was going to give yall a link but it copied and pasted the complete list of mk fighters i posted earlier, see when it said paste i didn't realize the list would pop up. I seriously didn't mean that. I failed to click the YouTube link. i am really sorry, please invite me back, i won't do no more links at all again. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 20:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) last message I don't know what you meant by that last message, I didn't get a thing! xD lol sorry! Hey! It's ok! Thanks for telling me Tremor! Metallica Can i go back to the chat, please? Metallicakid, 19:59, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat still doesn't work for me. Until I can get it to work, I'd like us to host our dialog here regarding this subject. I posit, look at what I have done to the following pages: Johnny Cage/Gallery Liu Kang/Gallery They are much more organized, and efficient looking. I was honestly getting sick of having to look at one big mesh of a gallery, so, while browsing the Tekken wiki, I got the idea to structure the gallery into individual games in the series. The effort I've put into this already would leave me in an honestly disappointed mood if someone were to handwave it off, saying it is not needed. I argue that it is. In this new style, people can add photos of characters to specific sections of it, and furthermore, we can actually see which pictures we don't have. For example, I noticed that Liu Kang's bio from MK1 wasn't on his gallery. Kindly, discuss. NaveNinja 22:18, August 18, 2011 (UTC) you need to quit banning people cause they have opinions Feel Free to come back now! TheRagingDemon 22:40, August 19, 2011 (UTC) why am i banned?Prince Sub-Scorpion 01:19, August 20, 2011 (UTC) well idk but at least i know u didntPrince Sub-Scorpion 01:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Ey the chats back on me and es are onPrince Sub-Scorpion 01:37, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Movesets Hey! Thanks for that! It's actually fun. All movesets are missing Armageddon!! I had to fix that. And followed your advice (1,2,3,4,5). ;) Demod . Unbanned from the chat I was the one who unbanned you from the chat. I honestly think what Blazer did was wrong, and he didn't even explain why. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Mysterious Universe]] 18:54, August 25, 2011 (UTC) You don't kare what I say because your denying everything that's true. Ermacpunk15 8-25-11 7:07 (UTC) Can't u just come to the chat? Truly yours, CanO'Pie Ermac, stay out of this. It has nothing to do with you. And you need to drop it. It's over. Get it over it. And no, Pie, I'm editting. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 00:11, August 26, 2011 (UTC) So you did do it Tremor. I knew it you phony. Ermacpunk15 8-25-11 7:42 (UTC) Since you delete my komments and not respond, kome to the chat. Ermacpunk15 8-26-11 4:35 (UTC) Modship Hello Tremor, as I now believe your story and admit I was wrong for my accusations, I have restored your power. Your third strike no longer exists, but the other two do. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Mysterious Universe]] 22:51, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ...Yeah, just look up there. ^^^ Anyways, IDK what the problem is. Ask Smoke. BTW, can you come to the chat, please? --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Mysterious Universe]] 22:56, August 26, 2011 (UTC) please? Will you please let me bac in the chat?fightking-7:29 pm. 8-27-11 did u ban me?Prince Sub-Scorpion 17:55, August 27, 2011 (UTC) F*ck ermac banned me permanentlyPrince Sub-Scorpion 17:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) so its permanent? hey tremor could u tell bya i regret wat i did im a dumass mutant fuck and ask him if its really permanent?Prince Sub-Scorpion 18:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) tremor i dont mean to sound like im talking back but i i have no fucking idea wat ban evasion isPrince Sub-Scorpion 19:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I CAN DO WHAT I WANT JERK kool new aviPrince Sub-Scorpion 02:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Was it you, again? please tell me youdidn't kick block me from the chat, for a third time, and if it was you, what did I do now? hey Tremor who unbanned me? Blaze Hey! I was about to add Blaze's Moveset to the wiki, but I can't find the button to add a moveset! I mean, those pages like the galleries, movesets, and Alternative Timelines, that are in the same page. How do I add one? Thanks! Listen, I'm sorry for what I said. Ermac and Bya were calling me stupid, as a joke I assume. Or hope at least... So I thought "Hey, I'm not gonna take this" And decided to call them douchebags. I don't know why sticking up (lolol) would result in a ban but. You guys are the admins. Lolwut? I never called you stupid, I asked you to stop acting stupid. You well-deserved the ban. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Mysterious Universe]] 20:51, August 31, 2011 (UTC) wtf how are we the same person we have been on the chat at the same time? and when you said mania right I thought you meant you banned him. okay tremor im on the phone with forge i rold him to ask you about me so i could here what you guys were saying about me you really think me and forge are the same person even though we have both been on the chat at the same time before think!!!!!!!!! if you want proof go on marvel wiki now i will you proof ~mania tremor can you ask bya why me and mani are banned please? meet me at the marvel wiki chat ol' pal hey Tremor just wondering kan u reccommend me 2 b a mod? i've been really good? modship hey tremor its me even though you have enough mods as it is i was wondering if you could consider me for one? i understand if you say no i was just wondering? Kabalfan620 03:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Why are you asking him? Here's merely a mod himself, he can't do anything to help. Anyways, no. We have far too many, sorry. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Mysterious Universe]] 05:47, August 31, 2011 (UTC) When Can I Chat? 'bout xp look, xperia has told bog and ermac about the MK adult material. is that bad, was he supposed to tell them, kause if i remember klearly, u told me not to tell anyone else besides royalty. just thought i'd inform you. AND ALSO! Ermac and Bog are pestering me about it now. (Kult of Personality wiki) Please talk to Ermac about his questioning to me. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 16:22, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Tremor wat did i do i was lol-ing at Vapors random out bursts p.s stuff like that is not scary to me at all MORTAL KOMBAT FREAK531 WAS HERE 06:33, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: join chat plz Tremor for MK10 Hey, I love Tremor too. I made a sketch of him on my blog Ideas 4 U, Just wanted to be sure you liked it. Best Regards ;-) TheOneEmperror 16:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Chat Thanks for the report! I've passed it on to the tech guys, and they'll look into it. Cheers, Mark (talk) 20:15, September 11, 2011 (UTC) its metalhead. Tremor, seriously?, i was just kidding. i just don't appreciate you making fun of my new Plasma Flatscreen TV i got yesterday. now if you were just kidding, you could have said so, before you banned me, i was just about to say sorry. I have seen kountless insults in that chat room and many others, are u mad bro?, im sorry. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 00:18, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello Tremor, its forever, u know im not 7. can u bring me back 2 the chat? (Cdog23 05:33, September 15, 2011 (UTC)) please let me back in chat.i will never bother you again. Xrider50 23:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC)Xrider50 im telling you .you will will never be bothered by me again,i wont spam,and the only reason i did that is so i can know exactly what i did to get band in the first place(didnt know about ban evasion)and im not making exuces, youll never hear from me again if you let me back in chat.so please. 23:29, September 16, 2011 (UTC)Xrider50 K.You know what.thats fine.its ok.ill just go on another chat.But i didnt know about evasive ban untill you told me about it.thats why i kept trying to get on.if i had known it was a rule,i wouldnt have done it.i swear.but im only 11, so i dont really know about most of the stuff on here.(or i dont give a s**t)This is probably the last time im ever going to talk to you (stop f***ing smiling) but reply back.Xrider50 01:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC)Xrider50 I already did Like 10 minutes ago. Silly goose. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 23:22, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Banned ?? I was wondering why I am banned from the chat? OptimasPrimal 02:08, September 23, 2011 (UTC) why was i banned?Prince Sub-Scorpion 01:44, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I am so sorry! It was an accident, and I know that doesn't make me any less of an ass but please don't hate me! I will do anything to make it up to you, I will even go to the community and cuss out the staff members, just please, please accept my apology! Vaporeon82996 03:19, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry too. And, How long is i banned...? --Emperor Scorpion 04:15, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Scar So i've finished Scar for you. Take a look :D Emperor Scorpion 17:38, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Metal No hard feelings, bro. We kool? Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 20:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Grimm just beacause you can banned people dosent mean you have to be an asshole all the time How exactly is he an asshole? Emperor Scorpion 00:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) wen can i be unbanned?Prince Sub-Scorpion 01:22, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Metalhead. Ok, tremor, seriously?, i am not homophobic, i was following ridley and saying things for shits and giggles, please invite me back man, Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 23:08, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm VERY sorry for the thing on the chat. Please unkickban me. Please. I will never say that again. I promise! wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 22:07, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Kung Lao's Hat. It's like Oddjob's hat from Goldfinger,you know he can throw it and it can cut things/people in half,.(Hangingmanpeter0 00:53, September 30, 2011 (UTC)) Hey Tremor. So someone banned me like 2 days ago, so can you unban me, please? wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 20:38, September 30, 2011 (UTC) WK being an idiot Hey, Bya just banned me for spamming when I promised I wouldn't do it again. Can you unban me? wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 16:58, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Begging others to unban you will only make it longer. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 17:09, October 1, 2011 (UTC)